


Mirror Mirror

by Willow_River



Series: Love and Fear [12]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aesling's not too fond of her own reflection lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparklesWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/gifts).



Mirrors weren’t something Ashe saw too often. There weren’t any in the bar, gods knew she didn’t own any, water didn’t stay still for very long, and it wasn’t terribly often that they found themselves in the sort of place where mirrors were something you’d just walk by. Sure, there had been a mirror back in her tree on Meathe, some of her youngest memories were of playing with her reflection, but that was before the spirit had been bound to her. Now, Ashe was almost afraid to look into them.

She told herself that it was because she didn’t really mind all that much how she looked, especially since her hair wasn’t too much of a hassle to look after. People around her assumed it was from a sense of modesty. The truth, however, was that she was afraid she would see all she was missing. It was a bit of an irrational fear, she knew, but that didn’t keep it from worming its way into her mind every time she saw a reflective surface. With thoughts like that, it was hard not to look away.

The gang found themselves traveling through a forest one day. The sky was clear and the air was hot, and they’d been walking for most of the morning. Ashe found a lake on the map and led the group to it. She let the guys wash off first, then shooed them all away when it was her turn. The trees and mountains reflected spectacularly in the water, leading Ashe to sit and stare at the scene after she’d finished washing and put her clothes back on.

Something shimmery flickered beneath the lake’s surface. Ashe leaned over to get a closer look, only to find her own yellow eyes staring back. Her eyes flinched away and she smacked at the reflection, banishing it as she sat back again.

“Why do you do that?” The familiar warm voice of Markus asked. It wasn’t long before he followed, kneeling down beside the girl to watch birds swoop at insects flying low over the water. “Every time I see you near a mirror, you look away. Why?”

“I…” Ashe’s hands came up in an almost gesture before falling back to her lap. “I don’t know. I don’t like looking at myself, I guess.”

“Because of these?” The tiefling’s fingers hovered over the blue binding tattoos on Ashe’s arm, careful not to touch as he’d learned the girl didn’t like that.

“Sort of… It’s tough to explain. I’m…” One hand clutched at her chest. “I’m not… whole. I don’t want to look in a mirror and see what I’m missing. I don’t even know if I’ll see myself. It’s terrifying.”

Markus’ expression softened further and he shuffled around in front of Ashe. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, Aesling. You’re beautiful and you’re strong and you’ve got a good heart, no matter what you say. If a mirror doesn’t show you that, then it must be broken, because that’s all I ever see when I look at you.”

Ashe let out a laugh. “You’re such a sap, you know that?”

“Hey, I write romance novels, it comes with the territory. Here, wipe your eyes before you join the rest of us. I know you don’t like us to see you crying.”


End file.
